


Beg for It

by Anonymous



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Pegging, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Emily pegs Hotch
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53
Collections: Anonymous





	Beg for It

**Author's Note:**

> A thought occurred to me: Emily would peg a bitch. Then I thought some more and I was like- Emily would peg Hotch. You can imagine my surprise when no one had written any fics where this occurs

It’s been a month since they had good, fulfilling sex. 

She gave him a handjob in his office. In a hotel room, after their case, he ate her out but he was so exhausted she couldn’t return the favor. She came and he fell asleep between her legs with his head on her stomach. There was the quick fuck in the bathroom and their second attempt but both ended in one party not finishing and the other too tired to try to chase their own release. 

Emily rolls her hips, smiling when Hotch’s breathing stutters. “Jesus, Aaron.” His chest is bare, his body compliant beneath her. He’s completely vulnerable, allowing her to manipulate his body as she fucks into him. “You look so good like this.” She looks down where their bodies meet, dark red dildo stretching his ass and his cock hard and leaking on his stomach. “You take cock like a whore.”

He tilts his head back into the pillows, breathy moans leaving his mouth as her thrust jolt him up the bed. His hands twist in the mattress and his cock jerks at her taunt. He spreads his legs further, so hallow and too full all at once. He doesn’t realize his eyes are closed, just letting her take and take until she’s got a handful of his hair. She pulls it, the same way he pulls her when playing rough. 

In his ear, tongue dancing up his jugular, she pulls his hair to have better access to his neck. She bites on the sensitive flesh, “open your eyes.” She snaps her hips and his eyes flying open. She’s drilling into him with all she got, abs flexing in a way that pushing him that much closer to cumming all over himself. 

“I wish you could see yourself,” she sits back on her haunches. She watches her movements pull the dildo from his body and then retreat back in with a sharp snap of her hips. “Absolutely shaking, taking my cock a fucking whore.” 

He lets out a shaky whimper, close. He clenches the bedsheets, knowing she won’t let him touch his cock and end her fun. The thought of her grabbing his hand and holding it above his head, fucking into him hard. 

“Say it,” she pushes her hips flush with his. Completely full he makes the most delicious noises, brainless. Her hands find his jet black hair once again, pulling at it. She knows he likes it even if admitting it makes his cheeks flush. “Tell me how much you want me to fuck you.”

His cheeks burn bright red, mouth opening but no words come out. 

She pulls out with a pop, dildo hovering over his ass.

He whimpers, twisting his hips at the emptiness. “Emily,” he gasps, tears sliding down his face.

She leans over him, dragging the heavy dildo over his skin. Gently it moves over his own cock, still hard and straining against his stomach. It’s a stark comparison. The dildo is thicker than his own cock but the same length and the contact draws a wanton moan out of his mouth. “Tell me how much you want me cock,” she whispers against his neck. “Tell me how badly you want to be fucked like the good little whore you are.”

His hips rise up, seeking friction but she pushes him back down. Her fingers wrap around his boney hip, keeping it pressed down with such force and power that his attraction to her only doubles. 

Her mother used to say “power is an aphrodisiac unless worn by a woman” but Emily Prentiss had found the exception to that rule. Nothing like her dominance could him hard so fast.

“Fuck me,” he grunts. “Please Emily,” he’s crying, downright compliant and needy with the loss of her fucking him. “I’m so close,” he whimpers, opening his eyes and meeting her pleased look with his burning desire. “ _Baby_ , fuck me, please. Please!”

He’s lost it and all her’s. “Atta boy,” she fills him in one thrust. She settles into a hard, fast pace. “I’m gonna make you cum from just fucking your tight little ass,” she loves the sound that draws from his lips. “Cum for me, baby,” she coos into his ear. “I have you,” she whispers, smiling at the look in his eyes. “Cum on my cock, Aaron.” She sees his eyes light up when she strikes his prostate, his mouth opening in a cut off moan. 

“God,” she moans, “if your team could see you now. Laid out on my bed, begging for cock like a cheap-”

“Emily!” He thrust up and down with her, pushing himself back onto her cock. “I- I can’t-” she reaches between them and presses her palm to his cock. He gasps, a small horse scream leaving his lips as he cums all over them both. 

She slows, gently moving in and out of him until he shudders. She slips out, smiling when he groans at the loss. He rolls onto his side, shaking as he wraps his arms around himself. She kisses him softly, pushing her hand through his sweat-soaked hair. “Let me clean you up before you fall asleep.”

She steps out of the strap-on in their bathroom, leaving it for later. The towel is warm and he blinks open when its wiped down his chest. He lets a whimper, cock still sensitive when she wipes it off too. “Want a massage,” she asks, leaning down to kiss him. 

Bloodshot eyes look back at her, “jus’ need a nap.” 

She climbs onto the bed, smiling when he sits up with a groan and makes an uncoordinated fumble towards her until his head is pillowed on her stomach. She scratches his head, knowing it’ll put him out like a light. Normally, she’d rub him down and give him a massage but he’s already falling asleep and she doubts she’d even be able to get him to drink water. 

He’s still blissed out and numb, only half-there. “You didn’t come,” he slurs sleepily, face pressed into her skin.

She shushes him gently, moving her other hand to scratch his back. “You can make up for it later,” and she knows he will. “Get some sleep.” She tucks a strand of his hair behind his ear, making a mental note to make him an appointment to get it cut. 

She lays back, thinking about round two. 

“If you’re a good boy,” she whispers, knowing he’s awake from the simple way he’s breathing. “Maybe you can ride me.”

He groans, face flushing at the idea. Blood rushing downwards and the sight of his cock bobbing at the idea makes him groan again. 

“I see a part of you liked that idea,” she teases gently.

She can feel him smile before he rolls over and looks up at her. “I love you, Emily Prentiss.” She leans over and kisses him deeply, “I love you too, Aaron Hotchner.”


End file.
